Forfeit
by Dreamless Heart
Summary: The feeling of being useless is hard. The sight of watching people die for you is a life scar. So what else can I do? This isn't what I would've picked myself. But I have to, in order to protect those I care about.
1. Departure

**A/N: This is my newest story ! Read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>Forfeit<strong>

-Departure-

* * *

><p>Her eyes were puffy and red. Her hand reached up to her face and wipped the tears from her eyes. She fell onto her bed and slowly turned to face her wooden table. There lied a picture of Team 7. Or the old Team 7.<p>

Just a hour ago she had came face to face with Sasuke. Yet instead of fighting him, or persuading him to come back, all she did was stand there. Her eyes widden in fright as Naruto rushed into battle. She was just as useless as an Acadamy Student on a S-ranked mission.

She thought she had grown stronger. She thought she had the strength to take down Sasuke. And she thought she was a better kunoichi then the helpless nuisance she was 3 years ago. She wanted to protect Naruto for once. Instead she had put a burden on him. Everyone who had been there for her. Those who fought for her protection.

Kakashi-sensei. She still remembered the time when they were assigned to mission to the Hidden Mist Village. The time they fought the rouge ninja Zabusa and his student Haku,

Kakashi had smiled and said, " I won't let my comrades die, I'll protect you with my life. Trust me."

Sai. Even though she had took a disliking for him at first he had slowly gainned her trust and was just as important. He was part of Team-7 now. He had filled the void left by Sasuke.

Then there was Naruto. What she was about to do, she knew she could never face him anytime soon. She had placed the burden to find Sasuke on him. To this day he continues to search for him while risking his life. She couldn't watch him do that. But no matter what she said Naruto wouldn't let go of the mission to find Sasuke.

He had smiled and said," I won't let go of Sasuke, not yet, not ever, I will bring him back mark my words because that is my ninja way!"

All her friends here. Starting with Ino to Shino, she truly was grateful. "

Next time, next time I will protect them." Sakura said to herself surely using any means available.

She gathered a backpack full of items and made her way to the gates on Konoha. Before making her way out she turned and looked back. She wouldn't be returning back to her home anytime soon. She smiled sadly as an single tear fell down and quickly disappeared.

" Goodbye." Sakura said gritting her teeth and she said her farewell.

* * *

><p>" Tsunade-sama, Sakura has disappeared!" Shizune had reported.<p>

" Say what now?" Tsunade said keeping her calmness but even Shizune could see she was worried by her strong grip on her sake.

" Naruto-kun was at her house to see if she wanted to treat him to ramen and after a while of no answer he tried openning the door and it openned. Inside he found a note." Shizune said handing the Hokage the said note.

Tsunade glanced at the written paper sealed in an envelope labeled Shishou. Tsunade opened to latter placing it on her desk so Shizune could read it as well.

_Shishou,_

_By the time someone found this I probably would be somewhere out in the ninja world. _

_I promise I will be back. But next time stronger and not useless. _

_Thank you for everything you done for me. Arrigato. Give Naruto my thanks as well._

_Other then that, I have a request, please don't look for me. I'm sorry. Take care. Farewell._

_Your student,_

_Sakura._

Shizune gasped at the letter and said ," I will request a group of ninjas to look for her."

" No." Tsuande said her eyes still on the letter. " Place trust in her. Sakura is strong."

* * *

><p>Word had spread throughout the village. The medical pink haired kunoichi was gone. Everyone couldn't help but be a bit taken back by the sudden information. It was just so different. Naruto no longer smiled everyday. Ino sat crying. Hinata was even more silent. Sai would glance and purposly pass by Sakura's now abandoned house. Kiba wasn't as lively and ready to take action. Lee wasn't trainning as hard as he would've. Tenten couldn't find the spirit to wake up and laugh. No one would have thought that one kunoichi could make such a difference.<p>

But everyone had the same few questions.

" Where would she be going?"

" Where is she now?"

" How is she?"

Even Lady Tsunade had stayed away from sake. Well most of the time. Since she couldn't help but remember the face of her pupil smiling cheerfully at her handing her a bottle of sake.

" Just where are you now Sakura?"

* * *

><p>She had done it. Sakura had finally done it. After days and weeks of traveling she had found it. The Akatsuki's Hideout. Reluctanly she had entered, alert of anyone or anything ready to strike.<p>

As she had made her way through the dark maze she was stopped. Although of her inability to see clearly through the darkness she saw a pair of blazing red eyes. Three swirls within it. She wasn't in absolute danger. It could have been worse. The oppenent before her was Uchiha Itachi.

" Who are you?" Itachi questioned his firey red eyes fixed on Sakura.

" Haruno Sakura, I wish for you to train me." Sakura said confidently.

Suddenly with an snap of Itachi's finger the black hallways flashed on with lights. " Haruno Sakura, your wish is for me to train you?" Itachi said questioning.

" Yes mam." Sakura said. Then realizing what she had said she quickly apologized.

Itachi raised an eye and then the corners of his mouth formed in a smile. " Very well." Itachi said. " Come with me."

" Yes sir!" Sakura said following the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>The room he had led her to wasn't the emptiest of rooms. Standing before her was each and every Akatsuki member. There was a few missing though. Deidara and Sasori wasn't present. Sakura could see another seat empty. Uchiha Sasuke was engraved in the stone chair.<p>

" Itachi, who's the Konoha girl?" Zetus said glancing was caution to Sakura. He was ready to strike if told so.

" No need to hurt her." Itachi said brushing away his thoughts. Itachi turned towards the leader called Nagato. " Nagato, this girl wishes to join the Akatsuki." Itachi said pointing towards Sakura.

" So this is the famous Pain." Sakura thought.

" She is a Konoha kunochi." Nagoto said studing the so said girl. " Very well. I see potiental in you Haruno Sakura." Nagoto said. " But like every other Akatsuki member you see here, you must be tested on your skills. Both pyshical and mental." Nagato said wondering if a mere girl could pass the test awaiting her.

" Your exam will take place in 2 days. Rest well." Nagoto said his voice emotionless.

" Yes sir." Sakura said as Konan was ordered to excort her to her room.

" Sakura-san, I'm exactly really glad your here. For once I would have someone to talk to that's not a boy." Konan said her face friendly.

It was hard to believe that the same girl who would've became her best friend here was the person who could destroy an entire village.

" Oh, I forgot. Your robe and ring." Konan said laughing at her stupidity. " I will have Itachi bring it to you later. Since I don't know where the girl's robe are kept." Konan said taking her leave. " If there's anything I can help with, dont hestitate to ask." Konan said smiling as she closed the door.

Yes this was not as Sakura expected. Everyone in the Akatsuki was suppose to be cold and deadly. Yet here she was, experiencing hopsitality, friendliness, and help. The fearsome Akatsuki was going to be her foster family.

* * *

><p>The knock on her door had woken Sakura up. She opened the door as Itachi handing her a pair of robes and a ring.<p>

" Put these on, and then come down. Deidara is almost going to kill me if he doesn't meet you. Sasori wants to see you again after the fight the last time." Itachi said laughing.

Sakura couldn't speak for a while. She heard many stories about the ruthless killer of the Uchiha clan. People spreaded rumors that in order to active the Mangekyou Sharingan he had without hestiating slaughter his whole entire clan leaving only his little brother.

" Oh and, Sasuke's here to." Itachi said adding on.

Sakura froze in place as she mutter a slight okay and Itachi left.

Sakura changed into her black robe with red clouds on them. Her ring fitting perfectly on her middle finger. Sakura felt so different. Like for once she exactly could so something. She opened the door and made her way down.

She felt a hint of guilt when she saw Sasori. Almost a year had past since the battle with him. Lady Chiyo had died. Sasori had been fately injuried but able to be saved by Kabuto's Reanimation Jutsu. Although Sasori was fairy happy about that. Now he truly was a puppet, something he longed for. But the puppet he was created from was different. He felt emotions, sadness, and happiness. Though to Sakura's relief Kabuto was dead.

But at that moment she saw someone she knew before. Yes, joining to Akatsuki was no longer as easy as she thought it would be. Standing a few feet away with the same eyes as Itachi stood Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! It's only a few seconds. Thanks! <strong>

**Loveable Angel.**


	2. Accepted

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy ! x]**

* * *

><p><strong>Forfeit<strong>

**- **Accepted -

* * *

><p>Sasori had told me about the test. The first exam would be a challenge to see how long I could last against Itachi's Sharingan. The longest record, Kisame Hoshigaki, a total of 10 minutes before breaking down. The mark was 3 minutes, quite impossible for just an average ninja. To have the ability to master the 3 required minutes you must have incrediable control over your will. The second part, or the pyshical exam, was created by Sasori.<p>

The pyshical exam consists of 2 puppets. If I could destroy at least 1 in under 5 minutes, I am eligable to join the Akatsuki under Itachi. The pyshical exam was just a match of brute strength. Sort of like the battle with Lady Chiyo.

The time finally came when I was called on. In the room Sasori led me to was created to be a huge arena. Though the arena was an illusion from the Copy Wheel Eye, everything was still there. The type of illsion that created real materials.

All the Akatsukis were standing on the stone bleachers being held up by indestroyable pillars. Hey, you gotta take precautions when watching a battle.

"Ready?" Itachi asked.;

I nodded once.

"Begin!" Nagoto shouted.

On cue the Sharingan actived and I was pulled into a genjustu. I remembered what Shishou had taught me.

"Every genjutsu is still a world created by imagnations and a matter of skilled illusion. Because it is a fantasy world, it is something you can find you way out of. Stop imangining." Tsunade instructed her when the time comes when she's caught in a genjutsu.

Sakura closed her eyes and started thinking of another idea. She thought of a field of sakura blossoms and sure enough the image she thought of appeared before her. Itachi's eyes widden and quickly shut off the jutsu before the blossoms left a scar.

"Itachi?" Nagoto said eyeing the Uchiha taking heavy breaths.

"Sakura Haruno, you are no ordainary kunoichi." Itachi said acknowledging her.

Shocked expressions filled many of the Akatsukis' faces. The Uchiha Itachi had acknowledged a ninja other then himself, and a kunoichi of the Leaf at that. Nagoto face was filled was an amused look. He clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Well done!" Nagoto said throwing his head back and laughing. "The next match awaits you." Nagoto said nodding to Itachi.

Suddenly the room once again twisted shape into a familar battle ground. The same exact duplicate arena where Sakura had fought Sasori.

"A puppet master is judged on how many puppets he can control." Sasori had told her.

She also remember a few areas to strike a puppet from her private lessons with Kunkuro.

Sasori's puppets were different. They each a chakra heart, or a special spot that keeps them alive and undamageable. Even Sasori had transfered his heart into a puppet's. The certain spot was usually well hidden and protected from danger and sight. She had a feeling she knew were the heart was hidden, but for now she had to stall until she was close enough.

The puppet made the first move, and as a striked down dust went flying everywhere. Sakura was now well-hidden between the many layers of trees. Up in the trees she saw where it was hidden. Just beneath the neck hidden by the collar of the puppet's plastic shirt. She saw the perfect chance in front of her as she jumped down placing chakra within her feet.

With a crack the puppet fell apart into pieces. The match was over. Sasori grapped hold the the chakra cylinder and give me a big smile. "Congratulations!" Sasori said patting Sakura on the back. He followed Sakura gaze as he looked down in his hand. "Oh. This is nothing, I'll have it fixed by today." Sasori said laughing.

"Okay!" Sakura said smiling as she turned to Nagoto. "Um, well?" she asked.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki."

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she fell on the soft carpet letting out a big long laugh. Today had been so fun! Just like back home, the people here were awfully friendly. It even painned her to remember how she used to hold her hatred for them.<p>

Although they're ways differed from others, they stilled truly wished for peace. If she ever decided to return back to Konoha she would try to make the villagers understand. Around a few hours later she heard her name being called. She followed the sound until it led to another different room.

"How many damn rooms can they have!" Sakura said dizzy from keeping track.

It seemed like a type of meeting was being held.

"The 5 Kages should be our main target." Zetsu suggested.

"But that would endanger Deidara and Sasori." Konan said worried.

"It's fine, as long as we capture them." both Akatsuki members replied.

Sakura wouldn't have it. "We can't let them go then, it would just put more risks onto us." Sakura said speaking up. "Right now all of Sunagakure will have at least the very information on what they look like."

"The 5 Kages are still weak as long as they argue, now is our best chance to strike, a member is a small price to pay for completing this mission." Kisame said sure of himself.

"When did you all decide to forsake yourself?" Sakura said angry. "If you let them go, in the future you will need their assitance. You will regret it." Sakura said her rage rising.

She had after all taken after her Shishou's determanation. She did not accept immortal of giving up anyone or anything for the sake of a petty mission. They had plenty of chances without Deidara or Sasori. Right now they were family to her, she wouldn't let them die without a meaning.

Then the door that was sealed close flung open. In walked the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. To how many girls that longed to be in Sakura's position could not be an average amount. While Sakura had dearly missed the same person before her eyes she surprisingly felt no desire to be his girlfriend or any of the mushy stuff.

Love was so different from when she was 12, now she's much more mature and knew how to pick out the perfect ones.

Yet Prince Charming never turns out as the one you expected it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>R-E-V-I-E-W<strong>


	3. Choice

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forfeit<strong>

**-** Choice -

* * *

><p>Laughter ran through the halls, cheerful smiles and corny jokes were exchanged. Since the pink haired kunoichi had joined, everything changed. For the better not the worse in any case. The Akatsuki members learned to laugh and that helping each other wasn't so bad.<p>

The thing that was so amusing was that infact, one girl changed all of them. The newest member wasn't a dense fangirl or a weakling. She had proven to be useful, gainned their trust, and did indeed help them quite a bit.

From that day she arrived her skills have improved alot. She now had the strength to summon her own personal help, had better chakra control, and learned how to aviod ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu that were thrown at her.

Yet even though this girl was fast, a quick learner, she was clumsy and oftenly forget things.

"Your walking proof, stupidity has no age limits." Deidara had teased bursting out in laughter.

Sakura put on a whinning face and pretending to ignore him.

Deidara had poke her over and over until she gave up smiling.

"You noticed it to Sasuke, she made a strong impact on all of us." Itachi said glancing at his brother.

"Hn." Sasuke said skipping dinner and left for his room.

Sakura watched as the youngest Uchiha left.

"Oh well." Sakura said brushing off her thoughts.

Alarms of all sorts went of without warning suddenly.

"Warning, Intruders spotted." the alarm said going on and on.

I covered my ears and held defense position. Itachi went forward without hestitation.

Kisame who too couldn't take the annoying sound of the alarm threw his sword, Samehada, at the blazing siren. It cracked in half and landed with a thud on the floor. Deidara glanced from the sword to the alarm and decided no to say anything before he ended up like the broken item.

A black bird was flying towards us in implausibly speed. It was so hard to believe that it a mere genjutsu bird sent by Itachi. Wait.. sent by Itachi?

" GO!" Nagoto shouted as everyone rushed foward.

Standing side by side with a certain blond was the Kazekage. On the back holding defense was Temari and Kunkuro. On the side lines were Kakashi and Guy. And of course the all to infamous tracking dogs.

They weren't here for Sakura, or were they?

Sakura couldn't bring herself to be ready to attack at any time. She looked for Nagoto and he nodded understanding.

Sakura could here everything perfectly fine from behind the scenes. Appartantly they weren't here for her or even had the idea she was present. They finally found the hideout of the Akatsuki and their goal is still Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura laughted, "Stupid Naruto, you just don't know how to give up."

Naruto being the same kind of idiot that rushed to quick into battle automatically started of with a Rasangan.

The Alatsuki found this pathetic and just merely jumped to aviod the attack.

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice came out dangerous as he put down his book.

Naruto closed his eyes and said,"Yea, I know. But he has Sasuke."

"Naruto, calm down." Gaara said watching his friend.

"Yea yea." Naruto said obviously not wanting to.

"You want my brother, then I'll let you see him." Itachi said his face showing no emotion.

The rest of the Akatsuki looked at him in curiosity.

"Sakura, bring Sasuke down." Itachi called out.

The expression on the Leaf and Sand shinobis' were such a prize to see as the pink-haired medical ninja brought down the desire person and she went back inside.

"S-sakura." Naruto said watching the girl who had supposed to disappeared almost a year ago.

"So it is." Itachi said. "I'll let you choose. Sasuke or Sakura?"


	4. Will

**Here it is ! Enjoy :**

* * *

><p><strong>Forfeit<strong>

- Will -

* * *

><p>Glances from the pink haired kunoichi to the raven haired rouge ninja were quite intense.<p>

Naruto, without thinking had called out,"Sasuke of course!" not realizing who the other choice was.

Although Sakura knew it was most likely going to be his choice she couldn't help but flinch a bit when he said it.

Suddenly Naruto tumbled to the floor rubbing his head in pain. Landing a few feet away from him was Kakashi's prized book, Makeout Paradise.

Kakashi got up, reclaimed his book and pulled Naruto back. "Idiot." he mumbled pointing towards Sakura.

"Oh dangit." Naruto said watching Sakura.

Itachi raised a brow while gesturing Sasuke near him. Sasuke obliged leaning in for whatever plan he had up his sleave.

"I trust you know how to return when you wish." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eye annoyed.

"You already choosen Naruto. May our next encounter be less peaceful." Itachi said returning to the base.

"Wait! What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows?" Kisame said laughing.

Naruto, who never stood back started throwing kunais at Itachi.

Itachi simply just dodged as the other members took the attack as a fighting start.

"Stop." Nagoto ordered as they followed. "Kisame, do as you wish." Nagoto allowed.

"Hey! No fair!" Deidara whined as Sasori kicked him in.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Naruto, such a long time no see." Kisame said smiling. "The only difference this time is, your going to die." Kisame said unsheathing his sword. "Ah, your hungry for some chakra aren't you." Kisame said laughing. " Here's your meal!"<p>

Naruto whinced as the sword fed on him starting to drain his chakra. Kakashi seeing the danger posed actived his Sharingan.

"Relax, relax, your allowed to go." Kisame said smirking. "But if you wish to fight, next time would do the trick. But remember, there's a reason they call me to Tailless Tailed Beast." Kisame said retracing his companions footsteps.

As Naruto was about to strike, Kakashi held him back.

"Stop. He's far to strong for you." Kakashi ordered.

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi said signalling all the allys and teammates.

In a mere few seconds all ninjas who came with Naruto were once on the move with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>As much as Sasuke showed on the outside he was exactly quite glad he was returning. Returning<em> home. <em>In any case he really didn't enjoy the guilt of leaving Sakura behind though. They would come back for her, he was sure of it.

It's been a week since Sasuke settled down. In the midst of all the annoyance of his return he did manage to speak with the Hokage.

He did want to rescue Sakura despite her former fan girl status because she had took his place in the hideout.

But even Uchiha Sasuke would never guess Sakura never wanted to be rescued.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, come with me." Itachi said to the silent pupil of his.<p>

Sakura nodded once and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this chapter is so so so short. I'm ashamed =.= But I'm working hard on my new story and if you can, read and review them! Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and I promise to make it up to you!<strong>


	5. Unhappy Birthday

**A/N : Because the last chapter was too short =.= Here's a longer chapter to make up for it! Read, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forfeit<strong>

~ Unhappy Birthday ~

* * *

><p>Following Itachi into a dim hallway lighted only with a few wax candles here and there. Sakura glanced around not knowing what to expect. Enemies? Training? Arenas? Food? Unicorns? Suddenly Itachi made a sharp turn to the right entering a closed door.<p>

With a loud snap of his fingers the sealed door openned of command. Without a second thought Itachi entered expecting Sakura close behind.

He turned around seeing if the pink haired ninja was still following as she was. Itachi pointed to the benchs up on the bleachers. Obeyingly Sakura went up alongside with Itachi.

"What's going to happen?" Sakura whispered.

"It's Deidara's birthday." Itachi said annoyed.

"Oh!" Sakura said excited.

The same door Sakura used to entered bursted open once more and in entered half the other Akatsuki.

It was so unnatural to see all these people getting worked up. A few months ago Sakura would've found herself glaring hatred at this group demanding they give up Sasuke. But now, Sasuke was gone, the Akatsuki were unbearably nice. Sakura smiled her bright smile and waited for the birthday boy.

* * *

><p>Of course Deidara's arrival would be on a gigantic clay bird.<p>

Sakura giggled and tackled the clay master of his art giving him a big hug, smiling and said, "Happy Birthday!"

Deidara laughted his body fully took in who had hugged him as he returned her hug with a equal smile saying, "Thanks idiot!"

Sakura made a pouty face and went back to the stone bleachers.

* * *

><p>Similar events were happening in Konoha.<p>

Celebrating Sasuke's return everyone gathered along at Naruto's abnormal house.

"The same house Pervy Sage used to live in." Naruto thought unwilling to remember his former shishou.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba said nudging his friend.

Naruto almost fell to floor and rubbed his head. "Wha?" Naruto asked.

"Stop daydreaming." Kiba said smirking catching up with Ino.

"Grr." Naruto shouted after him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi who had just arrived with his eight tracking dogs had just returned from obviously a tracking mission.<p>

"Pakkun!" Naruto called out the smallest of the eight.

"Eh, Naruto!" Pakkun greeted.

"Pakkun, you haven't changed at all!" Naruto said referring to the Genin days.

"You too." was Pakkun only reply.

"Eh! I grew taller see?" Naruto said gesturing towards his head.

"No."

"Wha!"

"Alright, that's enough." Kakashi said as the eight tracking dogs disappeared.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru wandered the streets, alongside him was a blond Suna kunoichi.<p>

"Naruto's place is always a drag." Shikamaru said escorting his "girlfriend" to the gates.

"I'll see you later." Temari said hugging him making her way to the three day trip.

"Hn." Shikamaru said not moving until she was completely out of sight.

Sighing he returned back to the loud party.

* * *

><p>After Deidara's so called joyful party he was pushed into a room where he found himself head to head with a pinata. The difference was, this pinata could kill.<p>

"Watch out." Sakura had warned.

Deidara smirked, he loved challenges, and he loved them even more when they came with candy!

He felt around for a bat and then thrusted it wildly at the pinata until it unwilling broke in half.

Deidara grabbed two pocket fulls of candy and left the room victoriously.

Getting claps as he reentered the arena, people ran after him for the candy.

Running away from his fellow teammates his heart set on eating all the candy for himself.

"Nu-uh." Sakura said she too chasing after the blond haired clay master with pockets of yummy candy.

* * *

><p>It's funny how you never seen someone in days and they still end up better then you.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke had a bet, who had the most votes in popularity.

Of course..

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it wasn't the longest of chapters since I'm still working on my new story.. it start's with a O<strong>

**I left you on a cliff-hanger to keep you wanting more, I'm so naughty. Doesn't really match my name, does it? Loveable Angel, or Loveable Devil? **

**I'll update this story on 8/9/11. Keep yourself busy till then! **

**Remember to leave a review, even if you don't have a account. Anonymous reviews are greatly welcomed to! **

**- Loveable Angel (:**


	6. I Can't

**Forfeit**

- I Can't -

* * *

><p>Sasuke, being put on top by to loyal fan girls, won the little popularity contest. Naruto had glared in shock, pestering Sasuke, asking access to his 'secret'. The question had caused Uchiha, Sasuke to laugh.<p>

"Idiot, the 'secret' is, I'm hot and your not." Sasuke said teasing as Naruto huffed and ran of to Ichiraku. Sasuke rolled his eyes, the dope was so predicatable as he continued his walk to his house.

Nothing had changed since he left, not even the welcome mat his mother had brought for him a long time ago. Sasuke glanced around, the Uchiha symbol was proudly engraved in the front door, the pots, pans, knives, etc, were still sitting on the counter unused in a long time. Had his mother been here, she would've gotten straight to work on dinner.

Making his way throughout the huge abnormal sized home, he stopped. The training arena in front of him brought back warm memories. He remembered their dad who would make sure they trained for at least a hour before coming back in. His brother would give him a smile as he finished a course and a hurtful poke on the head. But those times.. they were the past.

Sasuke gathered his strength and continued up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Naruto had surprisingly found his way to Ichiraku, no that wans't the surprising part, he had found his way with Hinata right next to him.<p>

The shy, lavander haired girl was midly blushing while eating ramen with her crush.

Naruto in under the stunning record of three minutes had finished his ramen completely, leaving nothing, not even a speck. He looked over to Hinata who was still eating taking her time. Noticing the red-ish skin on her cheeks he asked ,"Hinata, are you hurt?" clearly not informed on her reason for the redness.

Hinata glanced back confused,"I don't think so Naruto-kun."

"Oh, then what's the red-ish skin on your cheeks?" Naruto asked obviously needing a explanation.

Hinata's eyes widen slightly, realizing what the 'red-ish skin' was, and was completely embrassed. "Oh, um yea I think I got hurt, I'm going to go get it checked." Hiaata said rushing, placing the money on the table and ran.

Naruto shrugged, thinking she'd be fine if she went and got Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura entered her bedroom, exhausted from the day. Not only had she been training vigorously, but she had to dodge Sasori's 1000's poisionous arrows at the same time. But really, who has 1000 poision-filled arrows? The idea of being hit once made her shiver because no doubt she would stop to tend to her wound, allowing her to be vulnerable to more damned arrows.<p>

She had taken an extreme liking to her robe, which had slightly differed from her companions. Hers was still wrapped in black but the clouds that were sewed in were a light blue, signaling the Akatsuki's Princess.

Yes, over the few months she was here, Pain had treated her like her own daughter. She had learned jutsus that enforced great strength for someone with an abnormal hold on their chakra.

The time would come when she would turn traitor to her village, she would have to take part in the gathering of the nine-tailed Kyuubi. But when that day does come, can she?

* * *

><p>Currently the Hokage was taking part in a meeting with the Kazekage. They needed to form an alliance, the Akatsuki needed to be taken down before anotehr Great War could take place.<p>

"The Raikage has agreed to lend assitance, the Mizukage has given us full acceptance, and the Tsuchikage has reluctantly agreed." Tsunade explained. "We need to work together if we want any hope of stopping the elite Akatsuki." Tsunade said. "They are not known as the weakest, they are the best at doing their job for a reason." Tsunade finished grimmly.

Gaara nodded simply not saying anything more until the Hokage calmed. "There is two particular Akatsuki you will have to worry about." Gaara finally said.

"And that is?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hoshigaki, Kisame and Haruno, Sakura." Gaara answered.

To the sight of her pupil's name, Tsunade's eyes widen a fraction of an inch. "I am fully aware of my pupil's ability, and the other one?" Tsunade asked short on the information on Kisame.

"He is well known for his mass of chakra that could rival Sakura's. He is also known as the Tailless Tailed Beast, transforming into a shark with his blade merged within him, his strong suits reside in the water." Gaara said taking a short stop for breath. "He will use his surrondings to his advantage, such as performing a water seal to envelop your fighting arena into a water cycle." Gaara finished.

Tsunade nodded. But why was he considering Sakura a threat? She herself had thought her everything she knew, there wasn't anything to worry about.

Gaara picking up the older woman's thoughts sighed and added,"It is because the reason you thought her everything she knows, you have formed a bond with her, when the time comes can you really kill her with your own two hands?"

Tsunade stayed silent, would she? Most likey not. She would have to order another jounin to take her place , it wasn't easy to shatter a bond. "We will see." was Tsunade's final answer. She had a better idea playing at her mind. One that would shock the Kazekage, yes. Even the unshockable Kazekage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed! Do me a favor and review? Flame or not, I'm desprate to know how I'm doing. Though, if I don't get at least 30 reviews this time, I'm stopping this story -.-<strong>


	7. Twist And Turn

**A/N : So you guys made it! 30 reviews, thanks x3 I also noticed that Forfeit has gotten over 2,000 readers over the short time it's been published, so for that you guys deserve another thanks, so thanks! x] This chapter was I was orginally planning to update on Friday, since I'm working on a new story will be updated today since you guys are awesome readers! Keep on going! Do Review !**

* * *

><p><strong>Forfeit<strong>

- Twist And Turn -

* * *

><p>Sakura was called downstairs by a messager bird and hestitantly made her way down, slowing her movements as much as she could. She knew what was coming, she understood what would happen. From the day she turned from her village, she was a traitor. No doubt a price was placed upon her death, she was afterall the newest and most trained Akatsuki.<p>

It's been a little more over a year since her departure from her home, her last encounter as an ally with her friends, her last time and chance to find love. She didn't want to harm anyone when the times come, but she knew they would want her dead. She was trained under Pain as his own daughter, taught how to defend herself against visual genjutsu, and block out head-on combat that Kiba specialized in. Today was the last day before the invasion. She had to learn how to best aviod the Sabaku's infamous sand.

Her arrival was greeted by warm faces and smiling looks. Konan waved to her friend as Deidara stuck up his tongue in a teasing mannor. Sakura returned both gestures sitting down at her usual seat.

"Sakura." Itachi nodded as his form of acknowledgement.

"Hey!" Sakura said smiling brightly at her new mentor.

Everyone was training hard, no skills were gifted at birth. Even the all so great Akatsuki does train infact. But today Sakura's heart wasn't absolutly focused on her training. Tomorrow was White Day, a perfectly romantic day for you and your lover. Brushing away her thought she redirected her attention were it was expected and belonged.

Itachi sensed Sakura wasn't completely thinking about her training, her thought was roaming on another issue. Was today a special day? Tomorrow? Her birthday? A hoilday? Special Occasion? White Day! The romance and love on that day was actually sicken to think about, but maybe Sakura liked someone.

Sakura knew Itachi had caught onto her thoughts and she flushed red with embrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm not suppose to think about those thoughts during training." Sakura apoligized quickly.

"It's...fine.." Itachi said unsure about love.

Sakura's curiousity got the best of her. Seeing her mentor's uncertainity certainly made her intrested. Did he ever have a girlfriend? A regular relationship? "Um, did you ever have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked a bit too bluntly.

Itachi's eyes widen a bit before returning to their regular appearance. "No." he said simply trying his best to remain uncaring.

Sakura smirked, she knew better. He had to get a girlfriend and soon, so he too can feel the general ideal of love.

* * *

><p>Just when Sakura was about to answer the sirens in the left division corner rang. There were unwelcomed intruders once again.<p>

Crossing her fingers it wasn't Naruto, Sakura could just hope. She didn't think she had the strength to begin the deal with Naruto.

Sure enough her prayers weren't answered quick enough, standing infront of her was Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Ino. Glaring upwards, Sakura let out a exhausted sigh. This was sure a bunch of a team. Having the Hokage and Kazekage take off and join them, two special jouinins, one ex-rouge ninja, two former teammates, and five friends.

God damn, why couldn't they just give up. It made killing them all that harder. Grimacing, Sakura took a hestitinting step towards them, showing off her features in the shinning light.

"Hey." Sakura greeted biting on her lips resisting the urge to run right into one of them's embrace. But of course she had to trip. Trip, like the clumbsy girl she was and end up straight in the arms of..

* * *

><p><strong>Of? Of? Of? Won't someone tell you? I hope so! c(: You can guess, review, and I'll tell you! Shhh, do check your messages! <strong>


	8. Return

**Forfeit**

**-** Return -

"Naruto.." Sakura softly greeted her friend, bitting down of her lips from crying.

"Sakura-chan, come back." Naruto pleaed his best friend.

Sakura said nothing, fearing this would happen. She did want to go back home yet if she did she would be leaving everyone who taught her to be proud of herself.

"If you won't, I'll stay here with you." Naruto said suddenly, earning shocked expressions.

"No." Sakura said simply. "Your not going anywhere. Certainly not here."

"..But.." Naruto started complaining.

Sakura watched as her old friend whined. Forcing back a stiffled laugh, she kept her expression unchanging with much effort.

"Naruto, the rules state that you cannot willing give yourself to another village or organization, even if it is for a old ally. You don't know what your doing." Kakashi said, wishing his students weren't so stubborn.

"It's true that those who don't follow the rules and regulations or trash, but those who don't about their companions are even lower then trash. Isn't that right? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked requoting his sensei's old teammate.

Kakashi's eyes widen, unable to process any vocabulary to be spoken. Naruto had just quoted his friend, the one who would gladly give his life up for his companions. "I see." Kakashi finally managed. Naruto was right, there was no point in life if you cannot live it with the satisfied feeling that you done something for the sake of someone else.

Naruto was about to run in to the base, he was stopped by a sword directed a few inches away from his face.

Shallowing his fear, he dodged back to his allys.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, I told you last time. If your gonna fight, it's going to be against me." Kisame said laughing.

A kunai was shot creating Kisame to lose target, glaring at Sakura.

"No one harms the idiot but me." Sakura said returning his glare with her own.

"As you wish." Kisame said stepping back.

"Go." Itachi said, earning glances of confusions from everyone.

Nagato nodded, giving his permission.

Sakura smiled a true smile, "Arigato!" Sakura said cheerfully giving her best mentor and dad alive a wink.

"Thank you Itachi." Sakura said proceeding with a bear hug, doing the same with her foster father. "Thank you, Dad." Sakura said.

Patting Sakura's smooth pink hair, Nagato let her go. "Be true to yourself, you are after all my daughter." Nagoto said smiling. "Visit soon, we'll still be here."

"Of course!" Sakura said.

She was greeted by hugs and tackles from her friends and surprisinly a smile from the Kazekage himself.

"Thank you." Naruto said truly.

"Go kid." Itachi said. "Watch over my brother."

"Of course." Naruto answered.

"Until next time then." Nagato said.

* * *

><p>Sakura glance was directed straight at her old village. Nothing really changed since she's been here. Was she going to be taken away as a traitor? Or put in jail? Yet, she was treated just like nothing ever happened. Curious, Sakura wandered off to see if anything was the slightest different.<p>

Ichiraku Ramen, shopping, the huge Hyuga and Uchiha's Mannors, the tall proud Hokage tower, the friendly faces of villagers, warm smiles, and the best of all, her friends. Her old friends and she was certain she could make friends with the Kazekage as well. She was so sure she could, infact she decided that her next mission she would assign herself would be to friends with Gaara.

Just hope that she wouldn't be killed in the attempt.

Sakura could feel her hunger growling as she made her way to Ichiraku Ramen with a happy Naruto. She chuckled softly as she saw Ino and Kiba, suddenly remembering her past accusation.

When Ino and Kiba finished their bowl of ramen, Ino made her way towards Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino greeted hugging her friend. The leaning in to whisper, "By the end of this week, that boy will be mine."

Sakura laughed and wished her friend good luck. She wasn't going to need it anyways, if theres one thing Ino's good at, it's seduction. She wasn't a virgin, it was well known. She had rambled on and on about the pleasures of sex, the irony feel of hands exploring, and the light kiss planted on you.

Sitting down with a bowl of seaweed ramen and a bowl of plain meat ramen for Naruto they worked on finishing it before each other.

Ramen Kings are Ramen Kings for a reason, in under the record of two minutes, Naruto managed to choke the entire bowl down minus the bowl itself.

Sakura watched as he ordered another and smiled cheekly at her saying, "Sakura-chan, your paying!" before scrambling.

Sakura eye's narrowed in annoyance. It was after all Naruto. She should've known better. Giving the amount of money, she gave her thanks for the food and left.

* * *

><p>"What?" Sakura questioned unsure if she heard right.<p>

"I'm getting married!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now now, who's getting married? WHO? Someone tell! Yes, It will be me! Next time. Till then (:<strong>


	9. Forbidden

**A/N : **I'm back! I'm sorry I didn't update in a while, I didn't have the time c(: So here's the chapter you've been patiently waiting for!

**Forfeit**

- Forbidden -

"Your getting married?" Sakura asked slowly, unsure if she heard correctly.

"Yes!" Ino said while jumping up and down. "But, it's a triple wedding." Ino said, still giggling.

"Triple Wedding? Who else?" Sakura asked.

"Tenten and Neji," Ino said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you." Ino continued.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, now certain she didn't hear right. "M-me?" She asked gesturing to herself.

"Yes, you silly!" Ino said, unable to contain her bursting laughter.

"What the hell Ino-pig? I arrive back for a day and now I'm engaged?" Sakura said, trying her best to not scream.

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade thought it would be good." Ino said, recalling her talk with the Hokage.

"With who." The words came out forced.

"The Kazekage Of The Sand, you know, Naruto's friend? Gaara!" Ino said.

Sakura just sighed. She knew the reason and was expected to have no objections. As Lady Tsunade would've said, "It's for the good of the village to strengthen our alliance." "Yeah, yeah Ino. Congratulations." Sakura said scowling before leaving.

Ino just stared in confusion as her friend walked off. Didn't she know?

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked on her former mentor's door, pushing it open when she heard permission to enter.<p>

"Lady Tsunade, what's with this marriage arrangement?" Sakura asked, trying her best to mask her annoyance.

"Sakura... The Kazekage isn't to pleased with this as well. The Suna's Higher-Ups keep mailing letters on this matter, saying it was best for our alliance that we have a Konoha ninja with a strong background to marry the Kazekage." Tsunade sighed. Sakura wasn't the hard one to crack, Gaara was. If he was not pleased with the arrangement he might destroy all her sake and she couldn't have that. No, that simply will not do.

"I-I un-understand." Sakura said, doing her best to seem cheerful.

"Thank you Sakura." Tsunade said, glad her pupil was understanding.

Sakura felt completely annoyed. She hated things arranged behind her back without her agreement. But no matter her answer she had to do this. Yet she saw nothing in the Kazekage attractive. At all..

But she didn't know him at all either..

Infact she could give a list of things she didn't know at all.

One : She had no clue to what he enjoyed and disliked.

Two : She had no clue to what sports/places/resturants/ he liked to play, visit, and eat at.

Three : She had no clue to his past, only what she heard off from Naruto.

Four : She had no clue to his true relationship with his siblings/Elders/villagers, what someone chooses to show on the outside doesn't have to be true.

Five : She had no say in this marriage!

* * *

><p>Sakura walked and walked the streets of Konoha, frustated.<p>

She felt the anger build inside her, as she walked faster and faster, ignoring any calls to her attention.

She started running at the last few paces, arriving at a forest she never seen before.

"What the?" Sakura asked, unsure if she should explore a forbidden forest.

But Konoha's ninjas never get any sort of adventures, much less the granted ability to explore something unknown.

Pushing aside branchs and snapping twigs, Sakura found herself wondering why no one knew of this place. It was calm and peaceful, just a bit untidy because of the lack of human care.

Sakura found herself a nice place to rest at. The area was vast and outlined with tall trees to keep it from being too sunny. A few birds would usually fly over here and there, chirping a sweet melody. Sakura would listen, humming her own harmony.

When Sakura finally woke up, she looked around. How long had she been asleep? Suddenly from the left corner of the forest came explosives and the unmistakable sound of a fight. Hurrying off, following the sounds, Sakura arrived at the battlefield. Or so she thought was a battlefield.

She was only watching the back of Sabaku No Gaara as he trainned.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Gah! This chapter was so short! -.- But I just had to get something up for you awesome fans ^.^ I love you all, I'm working on making the next chapter my longest, I promise at least 2,000 words in there. Once again, please review! I love the feedback, , and even just the :D. It does make my day, <strong>

**With Much Love,**

**Kim~**


End file.
